shallwedatefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfred Main Story: Chapter 11 (Farewell Ending)
Episode 1 The bright light that was surrounding me fades away and I'm back to where I was. Mina: "Ah!" The ground beneath me is shaking, and I can't stand straight. Mina: "Alfred..." Coming back to my senses, I cling onto Alfred, but he has lost consciousness. Jack: "Yoo hoo, Mina. We're leaving!" He grabs me by the arm and makes me stand up. Mina: "But Alfred is..." Jack: "Rupert's coming here soon, he'll be alright." Jack: "...I can smell the frenzied and dangerous smell of him." Jack: "See that? Those roses were barely in one shape a while ago, but they're all dust now!" Jack: "The roses are dead for good. So in other words, this castle's gonna die with it." Jack: "We have to get outta here fast!" Jack starts walking, dragging me by the arm. I hear a thunderous sound when we are almost at the entrance of the Rose Garden. Jack: "The castle's falling down from everywhere!" Jack: "Mina, now hurry!!" Mina: "But..." (Alfred...) Jack: "But, b-b-b-but, what? If you're not gonna come with me, I can kill'em right here, ya know that?" Jack: "You are the one who told me I can take ya instead of Alfred, arent'cha? Huh?" Mina: "...Yes. I'm coming with you." As I reply, I look at Alfred lying in the Rose Garden. (He'll be alright. Rupert will come and help him soon...) Mina: "Alfred..." (I love you. ...Please stay alive and be happy.) Saying that in my heart, I leave the Rose Garden with Jack. Jack: "Let's go!" As soon as we came out to the hallway, Jack starts running at a freakish speed. Mina: "Hey, hold on! I think I heard--" Episode 2 I want to turn around to see who called my name, but Jack wouldn't let me. Jack: "Not right now! We're in a hurry, dear!" He takes me out from the castle, and now... I'm held in captivity by werewolves. Jack: "Oh little Mina! Daddy's home!" Mina: "This isn't your house." Even though I have escaped living together with Jack, he often visits me in a hut in the forest like this. Jack: "Geez, that's cold. Now that I've got a vampire pet, I wanna stay with it as long as I can!" Jack: "...You seem out of it as always★" Mina: "No, I'm not." Jack: "Your voice saying that sounds awfully sunk." Jack: "Hey, don'tcha wanna run away??" Mina: "I'll keep my promise." Jack: "Rats. I know it's gonna be sooo fun chasing ya around, though..." Jack: "Little Mina... The reason you're always out of it is cuz you're concerned about him, isn't it?" ('Him'...) Mina: "I don't know what you're talking about." Jack: "Whaaat? Of course you do!" Mina: "Goodness..." I can hardly stand him bugging me. But then-- ???: "...I knew you'd be here, Jack." Episode 3 ???: "...I knew you'd be here, Jack." Another werewolf, Daniel, enters the hut. Jack: "Danny? What's up? You're not gonna tell me ya want her blood too, are ya?" Jack: "That's a no-no. Mina's mine! You can't have her!" Daniel: "I didn't come here for that." Jack: "...Oh, so ya got lost, then." Daniel: "Shut up!" Daniel: "By the way, I happened to pass by where that castle used to be..." Jack: "You HAPPENED to...?" Jack: "Wooops, sorry! Go on, please..." Daniel: "There wasn't even a trace left that there used to be a castle there." Daniel: "Come to think of it, we never hear about vampire families these days." Jack: "Maybe they died off with the castle?" Jack: "That's fine by me though! I got Mina by my side right here!" Jack starts nagging me again. (Alfred...) Keeping Jack company, I think about Alfred. (I wished from him to live and be happy, and yet--) ...I don't even know if he's alive or not. Jack: "Aww, don't make that sad face, Mina." Jack: "Don't worry, I'm never letting ya go." His smile makes a chill run down my spine. Mina: "If you're done with your business, leave already." Jack: "No passion at all as always!" Having said so pouting, Jack hugs me and rubs his face against my cheek. Mina: "Ngh...!" Episode 4 Jack: "Ohhh. I always think this, but Mina, you smell soooo good..." Jack: "And I'm the only one that can do this to ya☆" Jack: "Hiding my own little princess away in a forest like this is a dream come true..." Jack: "You're mine forever and ever and ever!" Jack: "And I'll never, ever give you up to anyone else." I'm left speechless at Jack's adherence. Daniel looks somehow sadly at me. Jack: "Alright, Mina. Be a good girl while your daddy's out!" I see off Jack and Daniel leaving together, and then... "*Sigh*..." Alone in my hut, I remember what Daniel said. (Nothing is left of the castle...and no one knows the whereabouts of the vampires.) Daniel's words have made a great impact on me. Mina: "Alfred..." When I call his name, thinking of the days with him... I see Alfred standing and smiling amidst the Rose Garden in full bloom. Alfred: "Mina... I've been waiting for you. From now on, we can stay together forever." Mina: "Alfred...!" I throw myself to the vision of him. Category:Read Category:Blood in Roses Category:Alfred Category:Alfred Main Story